Vigero
O Declasse Vigero é um veículo potente de duas portas, introduzido pela primeira vez em Grand Theft Auto IV e retorna a aparecer nas duas DLC's: GTA IV TLaD e GTA IV TBoGT, além disso o Vigero reaparece em Grand Theft Auto V e Grand Theft Auto Online. Design O Vigero foi adicionado em Grand Theft Auto IV como um carro potente antigo da década de 70, seu visual é bem parecido e indica ser herdado do Sabre, um carro que aparece em vários jogos do universo 3D e no próprio GTA IV, mas com um visual mudado, a carroceria do Vigero é muito semelhante ao de um Chevrolet Camaro de 1969, outro carro que lembra muito o Vigero é o Plymouth Barracuda da terceira geração de 1970. Seus faróis frontais icônicos do Vigero lembram bastante o modelo da Toyota, o Celica de 1970. Em GTA IV, é possível encontrar uma variante mal conservada do Vigero, aonde ele se encontra com sua carroceria enferrujada, pintura desbotada, faróis quebrados, janelas quebradas presas com fita adesiva e para-choques deformados, além da "decomposição" visual, seu motor também não funciona do jeito em que foi feito, sendo que ao trocar de marcha ou se desacelerar o veículo sem pisar no freio, pode ocorrer no carro uma compressão no motor que irá causar uma pequena explosão que sairá pelo escapamento, aonde uma fumaça preta poderá ser visível e a mesma pode ofuscar a visão de um possível motorista que estiver atrás. Esta variante conta com um som de buzina único, diferente da versão normal do veículo. Em seu retorno a Grand Theft Auto V, o Vigero praticamente não teve nenhum aspecto seu mudado, ele continua a ser inspirado nos carros da marca da Chevrolet e da Plymouth. Performance Visão geral Assim como vários outros carros Muscles do jogo, o Vigero conta com um poderoso motor V8 debaixo de seu capô, o que garante a ele uma velocidade máxima e aceleração bem satisfatórias, porém seus pneus são pequenos e isso acaba consequentemente causando uma pequena dificuldade em seu manuseio, mas mesmo assim ele continua a ser um carro mais estável que outros carros muscles concorrentes como o Sabre GT, o Dukes e o Sabre Turbo, sua resistência em ambos os jogos é mediana, por ser um carro Muscle, sua tolerância a batidas é levemente maior do que em outros carros comuns. Em GTA IV, sua variante mal conservada tem seu desempenho levemente inferior do que o modelo original, isso se deve pelo motor que não é devidamente cuidado e pode se encontrar enferrujado e sujo por dentro. Em GTA V sua aceleração e manuseio são levemente aumentadas, sendo que o Vigero agora conta com uma direção mais firme, aonde raramente o carro irá dar sinais de estar perdendo o controle em curvas, pois conta com um tempo de resposta melhorado. Especificações: GTA V *De 0 a 100 Km/h em 6,5 segundos; *Velocidade máxima de 169 Km/h; *Motor V8; *Câmbio de 5 marchas; *1800 Kg. Galeria GTA IV vigero-gtaiv-frente.jpg|Visão frontal do veículo vigero-gtaiv-traseira.jpg|Visão traseira do veículo vigero gta iv1.jpg|Uma variante do Vigero aonde ele se encontra em péssimo estado de conservação. vigero gta iv2.jpg|Outra variante aonde ele se encontra em um estado de conservação ainda pior do que o anterior. GTA V vigero-frente.jpg|Visão frontal do veículo vigero-frente-lado.jpg|Visão frontal e lateral do veículo vigero-lado.jpg|Visão lateral do veículo vigero-lado-traseira.jpg|Visão lateral e traseira do veículo vigero-traseira.jpg|Visão traseira do veículo vigero-interior.jpg|Visão interna do veículo Locais GTA IV + EFLC *Sua variante padrão é um carro relativamente comum de se encontrar em Liberty City (IV), mais precisamente nos bairros de classe média e classe média alta como em Hove Beach, Cerveza Heights, Middle Park, Star Junction, The Triangle, Chinatown (Liberty City), Westminster e em Alderney City. *Ele também pode ser gerado no tráfego da cidade em qualquer lugar no modo multiplayer do jogo. *Sua variante mal conservada pode ser encontrada em todo o distrito de Bohan e Acter, e as vezes pode ser encontrado na parte sul de Broker. *Ele também pode ser conseguido ao fazer as entregas para Little Jacob. GTA V *Pode ser comprado no site southernsanandreassuperautos.com por $21.000 dólares, válido tanto em GTA V quanto em GTA Online. *Pode ser gerado como um veículo de gangue dos Vagos, no bairro de Rancho, Los Santos. *Raramente pode ser encontrado estacionado em Pillbox Hill. *O Vigero não é um carro muito comum de ser encontrado, mais suas chances de aparecer são maiores nos bairros industriais da cidade como em Elysian Island e em Terminal. Curiosidades *Suas estações de rádio padrão: **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio; **GTA V: Channel X e East Los FM. *Em GTA V, caso o Vigero for modificado nas oficinas e tiver sua pintura trocada para preto e ter um supercompressor instalado no capô, ele ficará muito parecido com o Dodge Charger de 1970 de Dominic Toretto, um dos personagens principais da saga de filmes de corrida e ação, Velozes e Furiosos. Navegação Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Veículos do GTA V Categoria:Veículos Potentes